Starts With a Kiss - Salinus
by XOkissmyeverythingXO
Summary: Just a little bit of fluff that I wrote about Salinus...there is really no plotline, just a LOT of smut. Rated M so if you can;t handle hard core physical romance then just keep scrolling.


**Hi readers! This is my smut account, so I can post my goody fanfics on my real account and my fluffier ones on here.**

**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL RUIN YOUR CHILDHOOD IF TAKEN SERIOUSLY. Please, I just wanted to write some smut. I get bored, and this is the first of my fluffy stories that I wrote. Sorry if it's bad. I thought that the Peanuts archive was dangerously lacking in not only smut fics (wonder why, they're childhood murderers), but Salinus ones too. So enjoy! (;**

"Hey, sweetie," Sally cooed. "I'm so glad you could come over!" She pecked my cheek.

"So am I, Sal." I casually took her hand and our fingers lightly intertwined. "It's not every day that Charlie Brown leaved the house for a whole weekend."

Sally and I had been together for almost 3 years - since I was 15 and she was 14. I had never kissed her up until two years ago, so as not to take things too quickly. But I'm turning 18 soon, and if things get more serious than they already have been since my sophomore year, then things could get...bad.

Sally tugged on my hand and we sat on the cream colored couch. She played with my fingers. "What do you wanna do?" my girlfriend asked.

"We could watch a movie," I offered, gesturing to the DVD cabinet by the TV.

"Okay." Sally perkily hopped up from her spot and grabbed some movies. She showed me her options, and I decided of the three, I hated "When in Rome" the least. Sally popped in the disc and we began to watch the film.

I lied down on the couch with Sally laying against my chest. I was very comfortable. It felt very natural, almost instinctive to have my beautiful girlfriend relaxed on top of me.

Halfway into the film, when Kristen Bell and Josh Duhamel started making out, Sally bit her lip. Looking intensely into my eyes, she began to play with the collar of my red t-shirt. I took her perfect baby face in my hands, and lightly brushed her light pink lips. I pulled away for a moment, but Sally was already coming back for more.

She nibbled my bottom lip slightly, and licked and sucked on it. I could feel the sexual tension building.

"Mmmm..." she smiled when I let my tongue gently travel along her lips and explore her mouth. I licked the inside of her cheek, and she shivered.

Sally placed her hands under my shirt and felt along my torso. Every inch of me from my bellybutton to my chest was electrified by her touch. I tucked a soft golden curl behind her ear and caressed her cheek.

She gently slipped my shirt over my stomach, then my ribs, then my chest. Sally started licking and nibbling my upper body, sending chills through my spine at her warm touch. I took my shirt off completely and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you want to do this?" I asked her. I know I did.

"Of course, my sweet baboo." Sally giggled and took off her pink tank top to reveal her lacy baby blue bra.

I decided it was my turn to pleasure my girlfriend, so I flipped us over so that I was on top. I kissed Sally on the lips, my tongue darting around her mouth again. When she had to gasp for breath, I planted feather-light kisses down from the edge of her mouth to her neck. I kissed her sweet spot, causing her to moan. I licked the area again, and I began to suck on her pleasure point. I kissed my way to another even more sensitive area on Sally's neck. This time, I licked it only slightly, until she sighed and I fervently sucked on her big sweet spot.

I traveled down to my girlfriend's collarbone, tracing the outline of it with my tongue. When Sally combed her fingers through my hair, I took it a step further and kissed down to the valley between her breasts.

"Oh..." she breathed. She pulled herself up for a second to undo her bra. Sally slipped it off, exposing her boobs, each of which fit perfectly in my hands. I could feel my pants tightening around my recent erection.

I massaged her left side with my hand, and kissed around the outline with her right. I traced her nipple with my index finger just barely, making her shiver. I kissed her nipple, and licked it thoroughly. I switched to the other side, so now I was groping her right boob and sucking on her left nipple. Sally moaned and began to unbutton her jeans.

"Wait..." she breathed. "Flip over." I obeyed immediately, excited for (although unsure of) what she was going to do.

Sally kissed me long and hard on the mouth, then trailed her mouth down the center of my body, her lips still grazing my skin. She juicily licked along my the line of my pants, and slowly unzipped my dark jeans. Soon, I was only in my boxers, which didn't do a good job at all of hiding my boner.

My girlfriend nibbled my ear, which, as Sally knew, was my weak spot. "Take your boxers off," she whispered, barely audible. I, once again, did as I was told. I was glad, too. With my manhood sticking up like that, it was impossible to relax.

Sally took my erection in her small hands, rubbing the tip. I gasped in pleasure. She lowered herself down to my member, and I knew right then was she was going to do.

She took the tip of my boner in her baby pink mouth, tracing her tongue around the edge. She kissed up and down, massaging my shaft in her hands. Licking everywhere she could, Sally then took the whole 6 inches in her mouth. I moaned very loudly. The tension was building up in me, like a fire in my stomach. I almost came right then and there, but instead I pulled myself out of my girlfriend's mouth. "Let me on top," I panted.

As quickly as I could, I slipped off Sally's light wash jeans so she was only in her simple pale pink thong. I smiled at her.

I licked and nibbled my girlfriend's hips, sucking on her skin. Her scent was divine. I kept pulling the material of her thong farther and farther down, millimeter by millimeter, to envelope more of her in my mouth.

"L-Linus," Sally pleaded. "Just take them o-off already!" I continued doing what I was doing, unfazed by her begging, until the soaking wet pink prison was removed.

I decided to tease her a little first, licking the inside of her thighs. I nibbled closer to her pussy, and I placed my mouth on her "other lips", spreading them apart with my tongue. I grazed her opening lightly, licking my girlfriend until she shrieked with pleasure. I moved swiftly to her clit, which I took into my mouth as a whole and sucked on with great fervor. I stopped for a minute to look up at Sally. "Like that?" I winked and resumed what I had been doing previously.

Spreading her open with my lips, I licked around her cunt and thrust my tongue into her hard, tasting her sweet flavor. Sally began to thrust herself towards me, screaming in pleasure. I realized at that moment that it was time to find a box of condoms. So I removed my face from between her legs. She was still shaking, and I noticed I was too.

"Sally," I spurt. "Where do you keep the Trojans?"

Opening her eyes, which were wide and jittery, she pointed to Charlie Brown's room. "In his sock drawer. H-hurry!"

I sprinted as fast as I could to my best friend's room and snatched a foil packet out of the small red box. I slipped it on with ease, and headed as quickly as possible back to Sally.

Climbing on top of her, I kissed her lips, allowing my tongue to penetrate the inside of her little pink mouth. "Ready?" I asked her, more anxious than ever. Her moan was response enough for me, and I thrust into her immediately.

As our pelvises pushed into each other in perfect synchronization, Sally let out a slew of "oh"s and occasionally my name. When I picked up the speed, she wrapped her arms and legs around my back, scratching me. At this new angle I could enter her further, which made her scream louder.

"L-Linus - oh! I'm, I'm...ohhh! I'm gonna come!" Her words made me closer to spilling over the edge, too.

"Oh..." I moaned. "Hold it!"

We both let out loud, pleasure-fueled utters, and Sally started to pant.'

"I'm so-oh, close n-now, Linus!" she cried.

I breathed as much as I could and, finally, when I felt myself begin to spill, I murmured, "Come for me, Sal."

"L-L-Lin-oh! Linus..." she shouted on her release. I came on the sound of her orgasm.

We laid there, sweaty and exhausted, in each others' arms. My back ached, and my hips were sore. But it the pain I was feeling was a good pain. I liked it. It reminded me of what we just did and how much I loved it and how much I loved Sally Brown. And I wished with all my strength that I could stay in that instant forever.


End file.
